


Idiosyncratic

by Amare_pikapika



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bad Parenting, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cheating, Drama, Immortal Kenny McCormick, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major Illness, Paranoia, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika
Summary: // Craig x (Tweek x Kenny) ////  new chapters get posted on AO3 first //// constantly re-editing//After the unfortunate death of 17-year-old Kenny McCormick, a month later, Tweek had started getting a visiter.‘   “I suppose, I wanted to see a friend.”“We’re not friends.”   ‘
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on wattpad.   
> All names and titles stay the same! 
> 
> (Newest chapters are posted here first)

-Tweeks pov-

It's strange ya know, to worry so much that you start to worry about worrying. 

My insomnia started late when I was in my kid years, though now there was something really wrong keeping me up at night. 

My tv with static, but no sound was coming from the broken machine of entertainment.   
The silhouette of a shadow, I shouldn't see him, I can't be seeing him.   
It wasn't possible, Kenny McCormick was dead, he died a month back, to some silly muscle disease. Something so small but so Tragic.   
It's so much pressure, the weighing of it on my chest, if I was completely in the dark I would have thought that he himself was sitting atop of me! Pulling all the weight he could so that it would stop the flow of air to my lungs. 

His presence left the smell of burnt cigarettes and wood chips. It almost felt like Craig, but he wasn't Craig, nothing that Kenny McCormick could do would ever be Craig. It wasn't enough for me to feel calm. It was the opposite, it felt so strange, seeing his body so clearly. 

This damp night was the first I saw of him fully, the other times I caught a glimpse. I was crazy, I'm seeing dead people! Kenny McCormick is dead and I am seeing his ghost! Oh, no... ghosts are real! No one is going to believe me, I'll tell Craig and he'll laugh and tell all our other friends and they'll all abandon me! I can't do this! I just want to go to sleep! Please I can't be seeing his ghost! Ghost aren't real! 

Tugging at my already straggling locks, I couldn't breathe, I was sat up, my legs tangled in the blanket as I flopped around trying to yank and tug at anything to stop the urge.  
To stop the panic. 

I must have grown to close to the edge of my bed, leading me to fall onto my knees loudly. I knew my parents heard, they must have. They didn't give a shout, I didn't hear anything.   
No noise.. just the light of the TV and the fucking ghost! 

Giving gaunt whimpers, I placed my sweaty palms on my wooden floor, almost sliding forward from how sticky they had been. 

I was on all fours, my eyes spazzing like my shoulders as my eyes pranced around the room to try and find the shadow again. 

Maybe it's the gnomes, it can't be Kenny! But I saw an orange parka, like the one he used to wear before he departed! Where do people go when they die? Do they watch you? Is that why he's in my room? Am I just so mentally unstable that I can see dead people! 

I couldn't even hear my own call of panic, surely my parents had. Though they probably blocked it out, what if Kenny is coming to take revenge because I accidentally messed up his coffee order a year ago!   
My parents will never know! I will become a ghost and then we will have little ghost adventures and- 

"..wow bro, I knew you where gay but you don't have to be on all fours for me instantly."


	2. Ch.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweek parents POV happening towards the end! (Is labeled)

"..w-what?! Ahh!" I shouted, snapping my head so far to the right as I saw the tangle of the ripped jeans that swung up and down.   
Kenny's body just laying there...on the bed, his legs dropping over the edge. 

Getting up with fright, that wasn't what I was doing! I swear! Oh no he thinks I want to do things with him! I don't! I swear I don't!   
Oh no oh no! 

"..why so many cups?" Kenny asked I knew it was him, the muffling of his voice, the orange parka. The way his knees looked dead. Like he was rotting. Rotting in a fucking grave! 

for a moment, just when I sat upright, my shoulder twitching up as I began to spaz, my eyes caught a glimpse of his, they weren't dead; they had been iced over, something like Craig's. Oh, how I missed Craig. Maybe I could give him a call... no, it's too late. God, I really need Craig. 

My mouth watered, though it felt like I was going to throw up, it was anticipating at the base of my throat, edging up as I felt the sensation of wanting to cough and hold the feeling to try and subside it. 

But I couldn't, leaping towards the trash can, I collapsed onto my knees with a thud as I began to gag up my last meal. It was unsatisfactory, it wasn't pleasant or blissful. My throat stung, pulling back as I wiped my mouth off.   
That was gross... really fucking gross. 

The voice kept talking, it's real! 

"..so happy to see me you threw up?" 

"..g-gahm! Your not real!" I stammered, seeing the body sit up as Kenny let his parka hood fall to his shoulders. Revealing his shaggy blonde hair that fell almost perfectly against his well-built face. The years where's sure kind to him. 

"...ouch." He commented at that, giving me a lopey smile. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I heard that he liked porn, so maybe he's thinking of porn? That's embarrassing, what if he thinks I watch that stuff! Oh no, what if he tells the who school!   
But.. but he's dead, oh no the dead kid thinks I watch porn! 

"...you miss me?" He hadn't addressed what I had said, not even addressing why he was in my room! I wasn't in his little friend group! We where totally two didn't breed of people! Spasm hit me hard as I felt my head crash into my shoulder. 

I didn't know what to say, what do you say to that? He can't be alive, oh no his dead body is on my bed! What if my parents thank that I had sex with a corpse! Oh no! I don't want to be known as the kid who fucks dead people!   
This is too much! Why couldn't he just stay dead! 

"..B-AbH!" I replied, gripping at my shirt.   
".. you're a zombie!" I had replied right after my outburst, usually, I didn't spasm, I had Craig's hoodie on, after all, I should be calm! Trying to focus on tugging at the end of Craig's hoodie strings, I wanted Craig. Not some dead zombie! 

"..no. I'm just dead." He stated, looking around as he gave a simple shrug. A shrug! That's what I get? You're on my bed, deceased, wilting away and you give me a shrug! 

"..that's even worse!" 

-In the next room; tweeks parents POV-

"..honey." Mrs.tweak gave a hushed whisper to her husband, shaking his shoulder as she got a groan in response.

"..he's talking to himself again." She told him, leading on with a sigh, even though she had made tweek the coffee addicted freak he was today. She did grow a bit too worried about her son's mental health, though with her mental stability the only response she gave to her worry ness was trying to shove coffee down his throat to help him. 

"..do you think we should make him more coffee? To calm him down?" She asked, biting her lip as she heard another yell from his room. 

"..he'll make some himself, he's a big boy now." The husband groaned out, flipping over so he could shove his face in their pillows. 

Mrs.tweak simply sighed, nodding as she herself crawled back under the sheets and heard one more yell from her son, before falling back into slumber.


	3. Ch.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Nobody’s POV’

Tweek gave an awful shudder as he was met face to face with Kenny, he had somehow managed to calm down from his panic attack when he had first been visited by him. 

Tweek gave a look at his alarm clock, biting his lip as he saw what time it was. Almost 4 at night, which especially made this creepy towards the smaller boy because he always heard noises outside at this time.   
But to his surprise, it was dead quiet, except for the squeak of his bed frame when he sat down beside Kenny, trying to feel comfortable by his deceased classmate. 

When he had spazzed at the creak, he turned to see Kenny. But was a bit freaked out when the hallowed out image of the boy was no longer there? Instead, he was sitting atop of his work desk, swaying his legs over the edge with a big grin against his lips, his perfect thin lips. It almost made Tweek feel bad that he had lingered his attention to Kenny's lips longer than a few seconds, he had a boyfriend, he certainly shouldn't be drooling over some sex fanatic dead boys lips. 

"..why are you here," Tweek said in a slow whisper, hearing a hum of delight from Kenny almost like he had enjoyed being asked the question. 

"...I suppose, I just wanted to see a friend." He shrugged easily, soon stopping his legs from swinging as he gave a longing look at Tweek. Almost like he was admiring him, though it was more of a lustful gaze. 

"...we're not friends." Tweek spat out, in a hope that it would make Kenny realize there was no need for him to be here. To be in his room, especially at the dead of night. Especially because he was making it so the boy couldn't sleep. 

"..oh Tweek, don't be so mean to me." Kenny sighed dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his own forehead in a way to mock someone who would be ill or delusional with drama. 

"..I don't want you here." Tweek began again, still hoping that his words would make Kenny know he wasn't wanted. Tweeks logical thinking was from only ghost hunter shows he would watch on TV, but usually, he grew too anxious to see it through to the end. 

"..I can't control it." Kenny didn't give much information to his statement, making tweeks head hurt with anxious thoughts of what that could mean. In a heated moment of pure panic, Tweek gave a horrified look as he questioned Kenny frantically. 

"..what does that mean?! Just fly away! You're a ghost! Ghost can fly! Go fly!" 

After tweeks small outburst, he had listened to Kenny's throaty chuckles making Tweek feel a bit embarrassed and worried about being judged. Had he said something wrong? 

"..haha! Oh, Tweek! Ha! ..I wish it was that easy, but I am glued here.. in a way glued to you." Kenny enlightened, his laughter soon dying down to a small chuckle before his extremely alluring voice quieted. 

"..glued to me? I don't want to be sticky! Ew!" 

Kenny, hearing that sentence thought of all the other things used to make something sticky. Making his already dirty mind go in debt to a land of impure thoughts just alone by hearing that phrase. Making the boy in the unzipped parka bite his lip, thinking back at all the playboy books he had stored in his bedroom. If only he would have just woken back up in his bed, but Kenny couldn't lie that he didn't find this new situation alluring. Never before had Kenny McCormick stayed dead. 

Kenny began to think about how when the first time he had died like this and didn't adventure back to the living, making him stay in the abyss for what felt like a moment.   
But it wasn't, it had been a year before he had been brought back, technically making Kenny a year older than all of the boys in his grade. 

"..Kenny? Hey! Snap out of it man! If my mom and dad know that there's a ghost in my room They'll lock me in my room for a week!"   
Tweek blabbered on, remembering all the times that his parents had 'prepared' him for murderers. 

Kenny looked over at the said boy who yelled for him, seeing him by his window as he watched tweek struggle but eventually get it to push up. 

Tweek shuddered as he felt the cool breeze press past his body, goosebumps forming against his exposed arms as he pushed it a bit wider. His arm hair sticking up cold. The boy almost felt bad for making kenny leave at this time of night.

With a teary eyed attempt to get Kenny to leave, the boy in the orange parka had felt bad for making the boy cry over such a silly little thing. He was only dead, no big deal. 

"..okay okay... I will leave." He promised, even though he was a dead boy, floating as a ghost, he couldn't simply pass through walls. More like he could touch things, but never move or push them. Which made no sense to how he even got in tweeks room, to begin with. 

Leaving out the open window, Kenny hopped down gracefully as he landed against the ground. Though the leaves underneath him didn't crackle or shrivel, it was almost like his feet weren't there. 

Without a goodbye, Tweek with tear-soaked eyes left the bedroom window. Falling against his bed as he curled into a small ball.  
Thinking about how all of this was just an imagination. as the boy in the orange coat leaned against the wall outside, not being able to leave for some strange reason.


	4. Ch.4

After the crazed events of the visit with the dead boy, I had woken up. I didn't remember falling asleep, maybe I didn't close my eyes at all. Maybe time just passed by. My eyes felt dry, as I rubbed them. I felt my back want the release of a stretch. God, it's too early. 

After I gave a long stretch, which eased my bones to crack from relief. I panicked, what if one of these days it's so much more then just a crack? What if... Erm what if I become paralyzed. 

I shouldn't worry, it's too early to start. Don't start. Please for the love of God.   
Looking towards my window, I see I still have it opened. Oh god what if someone got in? Jesus what if they're under my bed? Oh no. Oh god. 

"Tweek honey.."   
with the voice announced, I could tell it was my mom. Usually, she stayed later in the morning as my father goes to open the shop up.   
With her welcome, she opened the door with a pitiful smile. Why was she smiling like that? Oh god did someone die?

"Oh... Tweek honey, you should really close your window! I don't want you freezing to death."   
She exclaimed I saw her slippered covered feet walk across the wooden floor. Her fingers grazing over the window where I had once last night.   
Before she closed it, her fingers lingered over the edge of the window, her delicate weirdly long fingers caress it. Did she know? Can she tell that I had a visitor last night? 

Without a word spoken, she gave a small smile towards the ground as she closed it. Thank god.. maybe it was just a Dream? Of course it was.. Kenny is dead. God, what is wrong with me?   
Fantasizing over a dead boy? Good thing no one can read my thoughts... oh god, can they?   
Is that why my mom smiled and closed it?   
She knew. She knows. Everyone fucking knows! 

"..hey Tweek... I have to ask you something."   
Her words are so sweet, so fucking sweet.   
This is it. She is going to yell at me. Isn't she?   
I swear to god I didn't do anything wrong.   
I mean I didn't invite Kenny to come into my room! 

"Uh.. huh."   
I gave a response. Watching as she looked out the window as she then started to walk towards my bed, sitting down on the end as I began to sit up. 

She patted the spot next to her, as I did as told, I rubbed my eyes once again while taking a glance at the window. All I could remember was him.   
The boy that smelt like cigarette smoke and wood chips. That someone who wasn't my boyfriend. 

She reached her hand out, rubbing my arm as she took notice of Craig's hoodie I had on.   
God.. I forgot about craig.. maybe after this, I should ask if he wants to come over. 

".. so... I and your father have noticed that you're getting at the age when.. you start to get curious.   
And it's understandable! You have such a handsome boyfriend."   
What? What the hell was she going on about?   
Curious? The only fucking thing I'm curious about is why Kenny McCormick was doing in my room last night. 

"Mom.. what are you going on about? Can't we wait to talk about Craig- mrh.. later?" I asked, my body felt strange. I craved the taste of coffee. God.. please make this stupid conversation end so I can have my coffee. 

"Sure honey.. okay but.. can I just ask... do you and Craig do anything more than kiss?"   
She asked, why was she so concerned about Craig and I kissing. Shouldn't she be more worried about the dead boy I keep seeing? 

"Yeah... I mean we hug and stuff." I said, god it's so early. Why is she so concerned about Craig and I?   
It's not like he's going to kidnap me. Was he? Was Craig Tucker going to kidnap me? Does my mom know? Has Craig told my mom that he is going to kidnap me? 

She saw how agitated I looked, I could tell because she gave a sweet smile as she ran her fingers gently through my hair. I wish those where Craig's fingers.   
Her fingertips rubbed my scalp, it felt so good, god this was something I could always get used too. 

As she pulled her fingers through my hair, I had opened my eyes to see her stand and look around my insanely messing room. 

"So.. I just want to make sure that you're happy with Craig." She said, oh. Was this what she was getting at? I suppose she just cared, was she afraid that I was unhappy? Oh no.. what if Craig is unhappy. 

"Oh.. okay yeah erm.."  
I said awkwardly, watching as she patted my head one last time before going towards the door. Turning her head back to talk to me. 

"I'll make some coffee. Why don't you invite Craig over sweetheart?"   
She asked, yes absolutely that sounded like such an amazing idea. god. Yeah I need him so badly right now. I hope this doesn't ruin his plans today.   
What if he says no and breaks up with me? What if he gets annoyed and thinks I'm too clingy- 

"Tweek?" She asked again, as a response I gave her a shaky nod as she just gave a big smile and closed the door. I was finally alone... hopefully. 

I should really text Craig.


	5. Ch. 5

Tweek; Craig?   
Tweek; Craig? Hello?

Tweek: oh god. Are you dead? Please for the love of God don’t be dead.

Tweek; this is so nerve racking I’m calling you! 

  
The lanky blonde fumble with the phone, He glances towards the closed window as He awaited. The phone just kept ringing, god this is so demeaning! He shouldn’t have to worry every time Craig doesn’t answer! He’s probably in the shower right? God would Tweek kill for anything for him to be in there with him. Gripping onto the hoodie He had stolen, With a daze attempt to subside the feeling of wanting Craig, brought the side part to his nose, fuck why does Craig have to smell so valuable. He just-

_“God I love you”_

**“Hello? Tweek babe what’s wrong? And..yeah I love you too”**

It made tweek jump, feeling the slight shiver to his shoulders as He hadn’t realized that Craig had actually picked up. God I’m such an idiot! I just said that to him and know he thinks that I’m just some whore.

**“Babe?”**

Tweek didn’t answer as He twirled the string from the hoodie with his finger, biting his lip as his eyes downcast towards the ground. 

_God I would most definitely become a whore for Craig if he asked I wouldn’t give any hesitation._

**“Tweek? What’s going on?”**

_“I miss your voice... and also.. are you busy today? I wanna hang out with you.”_

Fuck feeling anxious about wasting his boyfriend's time. God did Tweek just want to interlace his fingers with Craig’s thicker ones, it almost was like he craved him. Craved him in more ways than one- okay... _no Tweek that isn’t happening..._

**“Yeah... I think, like right now? God babe it’s too early for a Booty call”**

_“I didn’t mean that! I just really miss you... can’t I miss my handsome boyfriend?”_

There was a long silence for a while, it made Tweek feel on edge, had he said something wrong? Was he going to get broken up with for a simple little thing like missing his boyfriend?

**“God.. you sound so adorable..”**

  
Oh... _OH._

_“So... you're coming over? I’m just about to have breakfast.”_

There was shuffling from the other end of the call, Craig must have been going through his closet or something but Tweek swore he could see the smile that was lighting up on Craig’s boring looking face.

**“Are you in my hoodie?”**

_“Well yeah...but anyways, are you coming over?”_

**“Just give me a moment to think about how cute you look right now.”**

_“Craig! Stop it! You're not coming over if your thinking dirty!”_

Boy was Tweek the only one thinking dirty, but he wasn’t going to admit that. He couldn’t. This call would really turn into a booty call then. And he sure as hell didn’t want to make it seem like Craig was only getting called so someone could suck his dick, though I believe he wouldn’t mind if that was the case.

There was a small chuckle, a deep one that made tweeks heart race and the burning passion down below enlighten.

_“Craig...”_

It was a small mumble, nothing too drastic, but god did tweeks small voice over the phone make Craig’s jeans tighten. Just enough for when he sat down on the edge of the bed, that it almost felt uncomfortable.

There was a moment, that felt such intensity, they both shared a moment, an understanding one at that. Both didn’t have to clue in on how this was both going to make them completely lose their mind in pure bliss. Just like that, Tweek straightened up on his own bed, establishing that he most definitely wasn’t going to do this over the phone. In case somehow Russian hackers were listening in. God that would be so embarrassing.

_“So... are you coming over?”_

**“Only if you swear you’ll stay in my hoodie the whole day.”**

_“But what if it gets hot?”_

**“The only thing getting hot is you Tweek, I’ll be over in 30”**

_“But-“_

Before he could get a say in, the distant sound of beeping was heard. His eyes closed, upset that maybe he should have displayed out the conversation a bit more. Maybe if he carried it out just enough, Craig right now would be grunting against the phone, one hand on the device as the other-

“Stop it Tweek! God.” He mumbled to himself, wiping his mouth in a way to try and stop himself from saying what he thought.

30 minutes until his lover would get here? God did he have a few things to do.


	6. ch.6

"...mom! Craig is coming over!" Tweek had shouted as he started to fight and struggle with his hoodie. Tugging it off with a mild panic attack, he changed into a black tank top and then changes into tight jean shorts. 

After struggling to perfectly fix his tucked in tank top, he fastened the zipper up on his jeans and started to comb threw his crazy fucking hair. 

He made a side dash to his desk, his mind flashing back to when Kenny McCormick sat there last night. Tweek cringed as he took out a blue crayon and sticky note as he wrote down something along the lines to get a hair cut soon. Sticking it to his computer, where he must definitely see it... at least he hoped. 

"Mom!" He called louder after not getting a response again he opened his door and basically jumped down the stairs to go find her.   
He made another yell but didn't hear a response. 

'Don't panic...it's fine..' he thought, shuddering as he ticked. He smelt the fresh coffee beans from the kitchen, making a beeline for it as he saw that his mother already poured him a cup.

Without a second thought, he picked up the mug and started to sip, feeling all his worry's slip away. He felt warm and fuzzy, something that he enjoyed and appreciate because it felt like a final escape From his brain. 

Tweek was about to sit down, but he heard the most awful sound. The basement door was creaking open, the light from below was on... but he still saw the small shadow that was coming from the door. 

"AH! ITS COMING TO GET ME!" He shouted as he gripped the hot mug even harder, feeling the palms of his hands start to tingle and burn. 

"Ah!" He shouted once again, this time dropping the mug. the coffee splashed out of the cup as the mug shattered. 

"Mmh. no no no.." he cringed, feeling the warm sting in his throat. He felt the tears pricking his eyes, moving out of the way from the coffee and shattered cup.   
His eyes lingered over to the basement door, his nails getting bitten from chattering teeth. 

"Tweek honey?" His mother called from below, he moved closer, peering down with wide eyes as he saw his mother at the landing with a laundry basket. 

"I-..I broke the cup." 

She sighed, stepping up. For a second Tweek thought she was mad, but her steps didn't sound it. She was just tired... 

"It's alright honey.. I'll clean it up. Is Craig coming over?" She tried moving to a new topic, placing the basket on the table as she started to pick up the glass shards. 

"Yeah.. soon," Tweek said, he felt guilty. This wasn't the first cup he broke, that's the reason they got the thermos so that Tweek wouldn't drop and break it.

Tweek felt like saying sorry, but it was awkward. He went to the cabinets to get one of his favorite thermos, one with star stickers that were slightly peeling at the sides. It was a Christmas present from Craig, he enjoyed it... a lot. His mom even tried to encourage him to throw it away, but he couldn't. He was attached. 

It felt silly to keep it, but it was from Craig, and it made him feel better. He twisted the top opened and moved over to the coffee maker. Pouring it in, he saw the steam rise out and the aroma float around. 

He didn't feel calm... but this was the closest he was getting to feeling safe.   
As Tweek turned around, he saw his mother finish up wiping the coffee up. She saw Tweek looking and gave him a small smile of reassurance. 

"I'm sorry...I just... I don't know I've been on edge." He explained, taking a sip from his thermos as he listened to his mother speak. 

"I'm not mad, and.. what's bothering you? Is it the same as always?" She asked, getting off the floor and throwing out the paper towel. 

"Yeah... the same as always.." he mumbled, he couldn't help but think about last night. 

'That wasn't normal...' Tweek thought. 

Not that anything Tweek saw or panicked about was normal... it's just different. Kenny's dead. He's buried six feet under, no way he was in his room last night. 

"Well, maybe Craig will make you feel better. I see you dressed up for him." Mrs.tweak teased, smiling evilly as she watched her son go into horror mode. 

"Mom! No! I'm not dressing for him... I just want to look nice." Tweek whined it was too early to start to get teased by his family.   
He gets teased by his friends every day, it was the weekend he should get a break. 

"Okay okay.." she backed down, watching Tweek take bigger gulps of his coffee. Reaching out, she tugged some of his locks behind his ear. She felt responsible, this is how her son turned out. The other moms talked about Tweek differently then they do about the other kids. All the mothers where understanding... she hoped. But they were all backstabbing two-faced bitches apparently. 

"I'm going out shopping in Denver... but please don't take advantage of being home alone with your boyfriend." She pleaded, seeing tweeks face brighten up in red. 

"Mom! Oh my god!" He yelled, his eyes bulging wide as he was hearing what his mother was saying. It was very embarrassing... especially having this talk with his mother. 

"I'm just saying. Your only 16. I'm worried. Craig is a nice boy, but nice people can take advantage of-" 

"MOM!" Tweek yelled a bit angered and hurt by what his mom was suggesting.  
Craig wouldn't do that, he didn't need those thoughts filling his head. 

"Don't say that! He wouldn't do that!" He explained in a huff, his mouth forming in a pout. 

"Okay... I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I know Craig is a nice boy, I just.. it's hard being a parent okay?" Sighing, she ruffled tweeks hair with a smile. 

'Try being a kid...living in this shit town' 

"Alright, I'm going to go change and then I'll be off before he gets here. Take the laundry basket up to your room, all your clean clothes are in there." Mrs.tweak instructed, kissing her son's head as she headed upstairs.

Tweek mumbled, taking his thermos as he went to go sit on the couch and watch the TV. Soon hearing his mother shout goodbye and then a door close. 

He looked over at his kitchen, seeing the laundry basket and making a sound of distress. 

"Can't she do it..." he said under his breath.   
Moving towards the kitchen as he grabbed the basket, going upstairs.   
Kicking his door open with his foot, he met eyes with bright blue ones. 

Before he could utter a word, he heard the doorbell ring.


	7. Ch.7

Tweek stared ahead at the boy in the orange parka. His eyes wide from bulging, he had thought that it was just a one-time thing... so what the hell was he doing here again. 

The doorbell rang again, Craig impatiently waiting as he scrolled threw his phone. He took a look at the driveway, making sure that the windows had been rolled up. By this point, he was getting a bit worried, but he didn't get a chance to ring again because the door flew open. 

"Hey.." Tweek said, giving a smile as he opened the door for him. Watching as Craig walked in and took off his shoes by the rack. 

Craig gave a look towards Tweek, going to ask why he didn't answer the door sooner but he paused as he looked him up and down.   
"I'm sorry... uh, what are you wearing?" 

"What? What do you mean? It's just a pair of shorts and a tank top." Tweek said, shrugging innocently even though he most certainly knew what he was doing. He took a look at what Craig was wearing, only seeing a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and his blue jacket. Something he usually wore but it still looked enchanting. 

Craig gave a look, his eyes squinting as his lips tightened in a thin line. He gave off a 'really bitch' sorta vibe as he reached out and tugged on tweeks tank top. 

"Hey dude stop, your gonna untuck it." Tweek rambled, swatting Craig's Hand away as he rolled his eyes. Fixing his tank top again, he followed Craig into his living room. 

"Can we go to your room? Or is your mom home?" Craig asked, looking around as he turned towards Tweek again. Continuing to look him up and down, Craig just couldn't stop looking... it was sorta freaking out Tweek. 

"She went to Denver... but uhh we cant go to my room because it's a mess!" He made up and excuse, how could tweek go back up there... he's up there. Just waiting. 

"So? Your rooms always a mess I don't mind." Craig tried to convince, going towards the steps as he started to go up them.

"No Craig I'm serious, it's like... really messy."   
Tweek bit his lip, how could he explain to his boyfriend that another boy was in his room... a dead Boy for the mater of fact. 

"Alright.. okay do you wanna play video games?" Craig brushed off the idea of going upstairs, he felt a bit weirded out by tweeks answer. But he decided to just drop it before Tweek started fidgeting out. 

"Yeah okay! Uhm can we play Minecraft?" Tweek suggested, going back to the living room as he started to set up his play station.   
Tweek felt Craig's eyes on his ass when he turned around, he gave a smile to himself. This felt.. strange, Especially since the whole phone call this morning. 

"Yeah, but I might get to distracted from your ass in those jeans," Craig mumbled, looking away as his eyes met with tweeks, his cheeks a rosy colour. 

"Craig oh my god!" Tweek mused, passing Craig a controller as he sat down beside him crisscrossed.

"What? You knew what you were doing when you choose that outfit." Craig said, sighing as his eyes lingered towards tweeks exposed thighs.   
"And that phone call..." 

"Craig keep it in your pants!" Tweek spazzed, pressing play and going to their world. They soon started to play, since they already had a house and stuff. 

After going into a dark cave, Tweek started to yell and shout as he was attacked by mobs. 

"CRAIG! COME SAVE ME IM GONNA DIE! AHH, THEY'RE SO MANY!" Tweek yelled as he blocked his character into the wall as he waited. 

There was no response as Tweek watched on Craig's screen that he had been slain by a skeleton. 

"HAHA OH NO." Tweek started to laugh as he then started to fight off the mobs by himself, collecting all of Craig's loot as he started to navigate back to their house. 

"You killed me!" Craig argued. 

"No! The skeleton did! Don't blame me because you died!" Tweek said back, which started a small argument between the two boys. 

— 

It was around 1 in the afternoon, still no parents around, extremely bored since they had decided to quit the game after some time. 

"I need to get out of your house, it reeks off coffee." Craig teased, his arm swung around Tweek. 

"Your so mean! Fine leave then!" Tweek rolled his eyes while saying, his eyes meeting with Craig's before he averted his gaze. 

Craig gave a small laugh as he connected his lips with tweeks, mumbling something that Tweek couldn't understand as he started to kiss him back.   
Tweek couldn't get into it as he did early this morning during the call, this felt forced. 

It soon escalated, Craig pushing Tweek down against the couch, their lips felt both numb as they pressed their lips together a bit rougher.   
Craig slides his hand down, his hand resting on tweeks thigh.   
Tweeks eyes opened, giving a look towards the stairs as he felt nervous. He couldn't stop thinking about him... he felt awful. 

"Mmh Craig..-" Tweek pushed at his chest, catching his breath as they both pulled away.   
Craig cursed under his breath, he had noticed that Tweek wasn't into it. Which absolutely sucked because Craig was most definitely the opposite.   
"Alright, uh I'm gonna go pick up food. Alone." Craig said, getting up as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 

"Alright, uhm yeah maybe.. yeah okay." Tweek looked around awkwardly. It's not like they haven't kissed before.. or even done what most teens do. It's just... super awkward.   
Especially when Tweek still has the thought of Kenny McCormick in his head. 

Craig seemed to notice too, seeing how Tweek wasn't as into it as he usually was.   
It was a shame, they had the whole house too themselves. 

"Alright, I'll be back in thirty with some Chinese food," Craig said, he wasn't angry at all, a bit unsatisfied but not angry.   
He kissed the top of tweeks head as he walked towards the door, putting his shoes on and getting out his keys. 

"I'm sorry... Erm.." Tweek mumbled, following after Craig as he stood awkwardly.   
He just felt odd, he felt unsafe even with Craig here. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it okay?" Craig tried to make tweek feel better, reaching out as he petted his head. Tweek laughed a bit as he rose up slightly and kissed Craig on the lips. 

"Alright go get food! I'm like starving!" Tweek said, pushing Craig out the door with a laugh.   
Watching as Craig got in his car and drove off towards town, he shut the door. 

Looking towards the stairs, Tweek had to frown. 

Was he still up there?


End file.
